Inevitable
by Mary chan21
Summary: Midorima estaba en una situación complicada. Incluso ahora, lejos de Takao y sus cursilerías, no podía dejar de pensar en él... estaba mal, y compartir piso con ese idiota no le ayudaba a aclararse rápido sobre sus sentimientos ni los del base, menos con el tiempo límite de su convivencia agotándose... MidoTaka


_D: los personajes no me pertenecen, Fujimaki-sensei no tiene tiempo de sobra para publicar fanfics yaoi(?...bueno, con lo que se demora el extra game, sí, pero...pero no xD_

* * *

Aunque Midorima quería mucho a su familia, no podía evitar pensar que estaría mucho mejor con Takao que con ellos…Por supuesto, esto jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, incluso si Oha-asa lo decía. Es decir, ¡No era como si ese idiota le gustase o algo parecido! No le desagradaba y ya, sólo eso… Aún si los otros idiotas, sus amigos, insistían en que era…"amor"… ¡No podía ser así! ¡Si hasta le costaba decirlo! ¡Hasta pronunciar la palabra! Oh, ya se había salido del tema. El asunto no era que le gustase Bakao, sino que…le costaba pensar en algo más que él. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

_Takao le habría puesto salsa de soya a la comida_, pensó durante el almuerzo.

_Takao prepara un té delicioso_, recordó cuando su madre le sirvió.

_Takao me obligaría a hablar más en la mesa_, se dijo cuando nadie lo regañó por su falta de comunicación.

_Takao se vería más feliz de verme_

ETC

No era como si le reprochase a su familia el no comportarse como su amigo, pero era imposible no comparar si con ese idiota se sentía tan

(_feliz_)

Conforme.

—Shintarou, ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó su madre, aunque teniendo una idea muy clara de la situación—Te ves algo tenso

—N-No lo estoy —Se sonrojó, acomodando sus gafas. ¿Él tenso? ¿Por Takao? ¡Nunca! — Sólo algo cansado por la universidad —Mintió con rapidez. No era como si le gustase mentirle a su madre, pero no podía explicarle nada cuando ni siquiera se aclaraba la situación a sí mismo.

—Oh, ya veo —Sonrió, consciente de la mentira—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Takao-kun? —Dio un golpe directo al talón de Aquiles de Midorima.

— ¿N-No vino a verlos ayer? —Esta vez el rojo en sus mejillas era más que evidente

—Sí, pero no sabemos cómo está hoy —Replicó su hermana, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bien —Le dedicó una mirada mordaz— ¿Por qué no estarlo? Ya está por graduarse…

—Y tú también —Su madre volvió a intervenir, dándose cuenta de que el tema de verdad afectaba a su hijo. Pero, aún si a Shintarou le complicaba hablar sobre eso, necesitaba comprobar algo— ¿Has visto alguna casa para después?

—Eh…no he tenido tiempo nanodayo

— ¿Y Takao-kun?

—Está interesado en una —No pudo contener un suspiro— Una en la que pueda vivir con su esposa, sus numerosos hijos y su mascota

—Vaya ideal tan lindo —Comentó ella, sabiendo que el otro había usado un sarcasmo imperceptible para Midorima. Tuvo que darle un codazo a su hija para que no se riera— ¿Y tú que planes tienes?

—Seguiré en el piso hasta mi primer sueldo, buscaré una casa e iré allí. Tendré una biblioteca y habitaciones extras para mis sobrinos —Era una idea bastante aburrida hasta para él mismo; hacia algunos años (varios en realidad, antes de conocer a Takao) su plan de vida era uno muy distinto: formar una familia con una mujer de medidas perfectas cuyo signo fuese altamente compatible al suyo, tener dos hijos (un niño y una niña) y vivir siendo médico. Ahora, sólo lo último se mantenía.

Por supuesto, el cambio no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Akashi –y algunos otros descarados- incluso se rieron en su cara.

— ¡Falta mucho para los sobrinos! —Protestó su hermana— ¿Qué hay de tus hijos?

—No tendré nanodayo

—Pero yo también quiero sobrinos —Hizo un puchero, como fiel alumna de Kazunari que era.

—Lo siento

— ¡No pareces sentirlo!

—Oha-asa no me advirtió de tu comportamiento

— ¡No me conoce!

El padre, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora, miró con preocupación a su esposa mientras los hermanos discutían. Era más que evidente que Midorima amaba a Kazunari, excepto para los involucrados. ¿Cómo hacerles ver que sus sentimientos eran mutuos? Querían que fuesen felices, pero estaba demasiado complicado: con el orgullo de Shintarou y la inseguridad de Takao, al graduarse se separarían irremediablemente… a menos que alguien interviniera.

* * *

Para Midorima resultaba agotador escuchar preguntas como las de hace poco, sobre todo si la fatídica respuesta no cambiaba. En realidad, a él si le gustaría tener a una dulce princesita a quien consentir, un enérgico hijo por quien sonreír… pero por alguna razón, esos anhelos y la idea de no vivir con Takao no calzaban.

_Yo no puedo sonreír sin él._

Apenas se dijo eso tuvo ganas de golpearse. Era obvio que no sería feliz, ¡Takao poco tenía que ver en eso! Incluso si su antiguo ideal se cumplía nada le aseguraba ser un buen padre…

Sin embargo, no podía desconocer que extrañaría a ese idiota que le alegraba su día a día. Aunque fuese un tonto cursi y empalagoso. Aunque supiese que a Takao le gustaba.

Esto último lo tenía bien escondido. Sabía que si alguien se enteraba de que él tenía conocimiento sobre los sentimientos del base todo empeoraría. Con esfuerzo se las había arreglado hasta para ocultárselo a Kazunari, pero…tenía que darle una respuesta a sus "indirectas". El problema era que no sabía cómo. Quería un poco de tiempo para meditarlo con objetividad, reconocer claramente sus pros y sus contras, pero eso era imposible con Takao rondándole y enterneciéndole con sus gestos…O sea, ¡Fastidiándolo y abrumando sus pensamientos! ¡Eso! Es decir, tampoco podía evitar al menor para razonarlo en soledad: vivían juntos. ¡Sin malpensar! Solo eran compañeros de piso, en lo que durase la universidad y encontrasen casa. Luego irían por caminos separados, él como doctor y Takao como fisioterapeuta.

_Esto suena como drama barato_, pensó, abriendo la puerta del departamento. _Si no le doy respuesta, si mantengo esto así, nos limitaremos a ser los mejores amigos que aprenden a independizarse…nada más. Pero si le contesto, jamás podremos seguir como ahora._

¿Eso significaba que su respuesta era negativa_? N-no_… ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a esos ojos? ¿Negarse a su sonrisa?

Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada con pesar. Él no quería independizarse de Takao. Ya se había independizado de sus padres, pero no podía de **Takao**.

Claro, el concepto de independencia que tenía Midorima era demasiado vago, excesivamente simple: le bastaba con no vivir con sus padres. Sin embargo, le quedó demostrado que sin Takao no hubiese sobrevivido una semana…quizá ahora tampoco podría sobrevivir sin él, en realidad, y ahora no sería por inútil en tareas domésticas, sino por ser un inservible romántico. Alto. ¿Romántico?

—Ya volví — Supo que su compañero estaba no solo por las luces encendidas; también por el delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina.

— ¡Shin-chan! La cena está casi lista, bienvenido —La maravillosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba brilló todavía más al verlo cuando salió a recibirlo— ¡Te extrañé! —Lo abrazó con fuerza, ignorando las escazas protestas del megane; ese abrazo venía con más amor que otros. A Takao se le notaba que lo extrañaba de una forma adorable, aún si sólo pasaba una hora de clase separados. Y él amaba sentirse así… él amaba sentirse amado. — ¿Cómo te fue, Shin-chan? ~

—Como siempre. ¿Quieres quitarte de encima? Me aplastas

—Mo~, Shin-chan, ¡No estoy gordo! Además, incluso si lo estuviera y pesara 120 kg no podría aplastarte —Dijo con un puchero.

— ¡¿Qué insinúas con eso?! —Ya tenía una venita asomándose en su sien.

— ¡Que Shin-chan es muy fuerte! —Sonrió.

—Ok —Acomodó sus gafas, no sin un suspiro resignado— Vamos a comer

— ¡Hai!

La cena transcurrió con la misma efusividad de siempre por parte de Takao, pero el más alto se mostró mucho más cooperador en continuar la charla, esta vez se veía que de verdad estaba prestando atención. El pelinegro se veía adorablemente complacido por eso.

_Si puedo verlo así, debo hablar más_. Esbozó una sincera sonrisa por unos segundos, para después cambiarla a una más leve.

—Takao —Comenzó— ¿Has encontrado casa?

— ¿Eh? Pues…—Ese tema también lo incomodaba. La actitud que tenía cada vez que lo conversaban, hasta le hacía pensar al peliverde que tal vez tampoco quisiera irse de su lado… traduciéndolo, le hacía imaginar tonterías. Tonterías, claro que sí— Me gusta mucho una y es una buena oferta, pero…

— ¿Pero? —Se extrañó.

—Es que…preferiría esperar e irme cuando tú también escojas casa o…

— ¿O? —Esa conversación se estaba volviendo cada vez más interesante, casi tanto como ese lindo rubor que cubría el rostro del más bajo.

— ¿T-Te gus…gustaría ir a vivir conmigo?

Ah… la cara de Kazunari era el más hermoso poema. Sonrojado, nervioso, torpe…pero ilusionado, sin acobardarse, y con una determinación tal que le conmovió.

— ¿No estaría interfiriendo en tu romance y vida de padre? Por no hablar de que no soy bueno con los animales —Repuso con ironía.

—Y-Yo…—Pobre, estaba tan nervioso que no captó nada, ni se dio cuenta de la evidente _venganza _de rencoroso de Midorima—No quiero separarme de ti cuando acabe la universidad, Shin-chan. No quiero un romance en el que no estés ni una familia en la que no seas…

— ¿Tu esposa? —Su voz era sarcasmo puro.

—¡¿Huh?! ¿T-Te gusta abajo? Y-Yo prefiero…—La misteriosa risa de su Shin-chan pareció completamente fuera de lugar—…Por favor, dime que no te estás burlando

—Qué idiota. ¿Por qué preguntas si la respuesta es obvia? —Su burla por primera vez no fue bien recibida (¿o sería porque apenas sabía cómo hacer una burla?) y cuando se dio cuenta se levantó de la silla y fue a acariciarle la mejilla, de repente culpable. Ok, no se le daban bien las venganzas de críos, ¿y qué?— Bueno, quizá no tanto —Admitió.

—Shin-chan…

— ¿Cómo crees que podría vivir sin ti? —Susurró, dejando de lado su faceta tsundere con tal de aliviarle, antes de besarlo sorpresivamente, abrazándole por la cintura. Takao le correspondió con intensidad, a su vez atrayéndolo por el cuello. Poco les importó estar incómodos en la silla, no pararon hasta que se les acabó el aire, para después repartirse besos pequeñitos y suaves, algo adormecidos por tanta dulzura.

—Fiuuu —Alguien silbó— Al final no fue necesario usar esto — ¿Qué rayos? Esa parecía ser la voz de Aomine.

—Y a mí que me costó tanto encontrarlo —kise hizo un puchero— ¡Qué malo eres, Midorimachi! ¡Y tú no debiste dejarte, Takaochi!

—Les dije que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Era obvio que Kazunari se lo pediría —Suspiró Akashi— Shintarou no sabe de sutilezas, ya vieron que lo besaba como bestia

—Parecía que lo estabas devorando, Mido-chin. ¿Taka-chin sabe dulce?

—Seguro no tiene ni idea, Murasakibara-kun. Midorima-kun no saboreó a Takao-kun, se lo estaba tragando

— ¡Vaya que mostraste algo nuevo, Midorima! —Se burló Kagami— ¿Así que no resultaste ser tan correcto como nos hacías creer? No es correcto devorar a tu novio teniendo tremenda cena enfrente…

…

— ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! —Chilló la pareja, evidentemente avergonzada por esa clase de comentarios.

—Yo les pedí ayuda —Y allí estaba la hermana de Midorima.

—… ¿Eh?

— ¡No pude soportar lo lentos que eran! Así que le pedí a Kise que trajera el mejor afrodisíaco que conociera para ponerlo disimuladamente en su comida mientras los demás distraían los ojos de Halcón de Kazu-nii —Al ver la cara de ellos añadió—No se preocupen, era legal

— ¡Eso es lo de menos ahora! —Volvieron a gritar— ¡¿Por qué tendrían que hacer eso?!

—Porque todos sabemos que se aman, Shintarou —Intervino Akashi, ya hastiado de lo densos que eran— ¿Por qué otra cosa crees que **yo** me tomaría la molestia de viajar desde Kyoto? ¿Sólo para ayudar? Es obvio que lo necesitaban tras tanta incompetencia amorosa. ¿Quieren que se los expliquemos con dibujitos ahora? ¿O que Oha-asa diga que serás afortunado si tienes a un escorpio para toda tu vida? Si no dejan el maldito drama, compro el programa para que lo anuncien, _en serio_

—… ¿Fue muy evidente? —Musitó Takao, lívido por la impresión.

—Tanto que hasta Bakagami se dio cuenta —Respondió con sorna Aomine.

— ¡Urusai Ahomine!

—Dejando esas discusiones de lado, felicidades, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun

—Les regalo lubricante comestible. ¿De qué sabor quieren? —Se ofreció el pelilila.

— ¡Yo les doy condones con sabores! —El rubio no se resistió. — Me pregunto si hay sabor a shiruko…

—Mañana irán a una suite de lujo, yo pago —Sonrió el de ojos bicolor.

Tras otras varias tentadoras ofertas, la pareja no encontró excusa para negarse ni para echarlos. Por una parte, hubiesen preferido un contexto más romántico (aunque Midorima jamás lo admitiría) para su primer beso y petición, pero por otra parte estaban tan felices que casi ni pensaron en eso.

Por otro lado, sus amigos estaban en una condición similar; se alegraban por ellos, aunque les pareció un poco aburrido no seguir con el plan, que en definitiva era más caliente. En fin, también creían que era mejor que lo hubiesen resuelto solos.

Claro, para quedar satisfechos, aprovecharon la distracción amorosa de Takao y Kuroko usó su missdirection para poner el afrodisíaco en ambos platos. Esta no sería una noche aburrida.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Yeiii si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer! la historia también está en amor yaoi, con el mismo título y por mí(?) -nomedigas- y me llamo igual allá también xD si te gustó has click en el botón para dejar review(?)-inserte tono- y háganme feliz al leerles nwn_

_¡nos leemos a la prox!Cx_


End file.
